


The Right Person to Ask

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Nicknames, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: Rose is a little shit. And Fell finds him very annoying ... and cute.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Spicy Roses, Uf!Paps/Rose, Uf!Paps/Rosella Sans
Series: Rose Garden [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Kudos: 6





	The Right Person to Ask

“Papa dragon. Heeeey~ Papa draaaagooon—” 

“Shut up!” Fell snarled at the annoying creature that was his cousin from another world. Why was his relatives so annoying? Granted, he’s built tolerance due to the stupidity of Sanses and Sans-like personalities alike, but this one.  _ Rose _ as he was called. Pushed his buttons and pissed him off with every step of the way. “Why the fuck are you calling me that? I’m not your father and fuck knows who is. If I ever meet them, I’ll question their sanity for birthing an abomination like you.” 

Most would be offended, hurt even. But Rose? The motherfucker  _ laughed _ . 

“You need to chill—”

“Just because you can create ice, doesn’t give you the right for cold puns.” 

Rose giggled happily, annoying Fell further when the word ‘cute’ popped into his head. Traitors, all of them. 

“As I was saying—”

“Stop talking.”

“—I need help with a little something.”

“You’re asking the wrong person.”

“I’m asking the right one! You’re a growing person after all~ And—” Why does Fell have a bad feeling about this. “A growing boy needs some milk~!” Rose unabashedly pulled up his tank top (borrowed from Red), and revealed his large chest. 

Fell almost discombobulated and self-destructed on the spot. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” He couldn’t help the high-pitched tone of surprise from the suddenness of the situation. With an angry and flushed face, he got up from the couch—briefly wondering how he had tolerated the other’s presence for so long—to leave. 

“Wait! Papa dragon! Papa dra—”

“Shut UP!”

“My breasts hurts from the milk in them! Let me breastfeed you!” Fell’s face had never looked funnier to Rose as it was now. He held back his laughter, “I’m serious…” and adorned a pitiful wronged face, pouting with pleading eyes. “Look, I’m already leaking.” 

Fell had the courage to look and … milk dribbled out of pert nipples, sliding down the curves of the breasts. He unconsciously gulped before glaring at the still pouting skeleton. “... You’re incorrigible.” 

Rose brightened up immediately and cheerfully called, “Papa dragon~!” 

“Stop it with that stupid nickname!” 

He knew Fell was just the right person to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. 
> 
> Fell is Papa dragon. :v


End file.
